


There are Weirder Families

by KoalaKat



Series: The Strange and Complicated Life of the Harkness-Jones' [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Domestic Jack, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Human Ianto Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaKat/pseuds/KoalaKat
Summary: Ianto takes three days off each month, supposedly to spend time with his family. What happens when Jack learns the truth about what Ianto does?





	1. But The Jones’ Definitely Make the List

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that Jack is slightly ooc but I really wanted some domestic love between my boys!!!

Ianto walked into Jack’s office with his morning coffee. “Hey Ianto!”

“Good morning Sir. Here’s your coffee,” he carefully tried to find a place to put the cup down that wasn’t on the mound of overdue paperwork or some alien artifact. “Don’t forget about my time off next week.”

Jack groaned, “I was hoping you’d forgotten about that.”

“Ah yes. Because I’m so well known for forgetting things.” 

“A man can dream.” He took a sip of his coffee, “Why do you have to take three days off every month anyways?”

Ianto just sighed and gave Jack the same answer he gave him every month, “Because Sir, I want to visit my sister and her kids. Knowing this job if I waited for the next time the rift was slow and the world wasn’t ending I wouldn’t see the kids again until they were in their thirties.”

“Oh fine you win again.” Jack went back to enjoying his coffee. “Are you still up for our date tonight?”

“Of course Sir.” Ianto smiled.

“Oh Ianto you know I love it when you call me sir.”

“I know.” With that Ianto got up and walked out, leaving Jack groaning about “unfair boyfriends” behind him.

The week went by without too many incidents. Owen was turned purple by a piece of alien tech, and boy was that the highlight of Ianto’s entire year, but other than that it was a rather slow week for Torchwood.

Ianto was currently packing his bag for the three days with his sister, despite Jack’s thorough attempts to distract him. “Jack!” he yelped as the older man started adoring his neck with kisses.

“What?” He asked, “you can’t blame a man for trying to keep his gorgeous welsh boyfriend from leaving him. Why can’t I come with you? You know, meet the family and all that cutsie domestic stuff.”

“Because Jack, with me gone the hub will already be understaffed. Tosh and Owen will need you there.” Seeing Jack’s pout at his words Ianto leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. “Maybe next time you can come too, just for the day or something.”

Jack grinned, “Sounds like a plan.”

As Ianto started walking out the door Jack called out “Be safe!”

“I will.”

“Remember to text!”

“I will”

“Don’t forget to-”

“I love you Jack, now bye.”

“I love you too Ianto.”

Ianto walked out the door, shutting it behind him as he sighed. He hated lying to Jack but what else could he do? He’d already lied to him in the past and they’d only recently started to build up their new life, a life that was supposed to have been built on trust.

But, Ianto reasoned with himself, he wasn’t really lying to Jack. After all, he was going to see his sister, just not for the reason that he told Jack. That wasn’t really a lie was it?

Ianto hopped in the car, trying to not go through the same argument he had every month. The argument about whether or not he should tell Jack about his secret. He failed however and ran through every possible outcome of telling Jack, each worse and more outlandish than the last.

Ianto sighed and turned up the stereo, drowning out his thoughts. After another half hour he pulled up to his sisters house. A little house tucked away in the middle of the woods, no neighbors around for miles. Just the way they liked it.

“Ianto!” He got out of the car only to be greeted by Rhiannon running out to greet him, arms wide and ready for a hug. “It’s so good to see you!” They hugged before going inside. 

“So how have you been this past month?”

“Oh you know same old same old. The kids have been getting really nutty recently, like they do every time.”

Ianto smiled. “Remember how we used to drive Mam mad every month?”

“Oh did we ever! Wrestling and tearing everything apart, acting more like two little demons than two little kids.” She laughed, “Tad always had to convince her that we were acting perfectly normal for two pups our age.”

Ianto opened his mouth to continue the story but was interrupted when two little blurs crashed into him, almost knocking him to the ground. “Uncle Ianto!” they yelled.

“David! Mica! What have you little demons been up to?” They squealed as he began to ruthlessly tickle them. Eventually they broke free, turned to each other smiling, and pounced on him again, returning his tickles with some of their own to match.

“Ok everyone it’s getting late, we’d better hurry and get ready.” She shooed the kids inside as Ianto picked himself up off the ground, brushing off the dirt as he grabbed his bag. “Everything is ready but you need to set your room up real quick before it’s too late.”

“Thanks Rhi, I’ll be right down.” he said as he walked up the stairs to the guest room. Really it was mainly just Ianto’s room for whenever he was over but on the rare occasions that they had other guests they stayed there too.

After putting his stuff down he headed into the backyard with the rest of his family, he could already feel the itch under his skin that always announced the approach of night. The need to break loose and turn. But he held back for just a bit longer. 

“Hey Johnny, how’ve you been?” Johnny was the only one here that wasn’t turning tonight and would make sure that nobody disturbed them and would be their cover if needed.

He shrugged, “Still a little freaked by all of this turning business but other than that no worse than usual.”

“You get used to it.” Ianto shrugged, “At least our Mam did.”

“C’mon boys! The football game is about to start, and this time we’re gonna beat you!” Ianto grinned and ran over. Every month before the turn they had an all family rugby game, Rhi and the kids versus Ianto and Johnny. It helped them spend some energy which helps to postpone the turn. Sometimes for up to three hours. Him and Johnny were always on the same team so that they could bond some. It’s kind of hard to communicate with him after the turn, and besides turning Ianto only ever visits on holidays.

The game started and everyone was at the top of their game, Johnny was goalie while Ianto played the offence. While the game started out fairly tame, for their standards anyways, it quickly escalated to the point where Johnny straight up refused to participate in fear of being mauled by the four of them.

By the end of the night it was anything goes football and the claws were out. The kids had already turned and were a wrestling ball of fluff just past the halfway line. Meanwhile Ianto and Rhi were carrying out the game with near lethal efficiency. It only took another fifteen minutes before they turned and joined the kids.

The four of them bounded through the trees together, rough housing all the way. Eventually Ianto climbed to the top of a huge rock, lifted his head and howled at the full moon.


	2. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp. This could be an issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I think this is the fastest I've ever updated a story! At this rate this story might actually be finished by the end of the year!

A month later Ianto was passing out coffee for the team. They were fending off the annual Christmas invasion, was all hands on deck, minus Gwen who had left over a week ago and wouldn’t be back until January. However as he sat back down at his desk he felt a familiar itching and rushed to his computer. How could he forget! The full moon was tonight. 

Ianto had been so distracted by the invasion that he had been ignoring all of his reminders, he'd even forgot to make sure he had the time off. He knew that there were no good places to run off to to turn in Cardiff, all far too public or far too industrial. That left Ianto with one option, to hide in the base.

Technically Ianto did have another option, tell the team. But what was he supposed to say? "Oh hey, I know we're kind of trying to save the entire human race from violent aliens but, just by the way, I'm a werewolf and I'm going to be turning tonight. So, you know, I can't really help out with this whole 'invasion' thing for the next three days." Yeah that'd go over well.

Ianto headed down to the archives under the pretense of trying to find other ways to harm these new aliens. He tried to find a good room to set up in. He knew there was always the room that he hid Lisa in but that room held too many memories. Instead he chose an empty storage room that locked with a simple deadlock, fairly claw proof. The door was made out of some super strong alien metal that Torchwood found and claimed as their own.

He set up the room and prepared it for the next couple of days, knowing that he wouldn't be able to leave it while he was turned. He put in food and water and hoped it'd be enough for the next few days. 

"Ianto?" Jack called through his comm.

"Did you need me Sir?" Ianto asked as he hurried out of the archives, no use being caught before he even had a chance to turn.

"Tosh found their base and we need everyone in the field for this one."

"I'll be there in a moment Sir."

"Perfect."

Fifteen minutes later the entire team was packed into the SUV and driving full speed to take down some aliens. "Stop twitching would you Tea Boy? What are you having a seizure or something.?"

"Owen, I would have thought that you, as a doctor would have been able to recognize the signs of a seizure. I sincerely hope no one gets injured today, I wouldn't want to risk having you patch me up."

"Oi! You listen here Tea Boy! I am a-"

"Okay guys settle down. We're all pretty high strung from the past few days, just try to save the fighting for the aliens." Jack said from the driver's seat. 

Within a couple of minutes they were at the base. Jack told them all the plan. Of course since they actually had a plan for once it all had to go to shit. At least it gave Ianto the perfect opportunity to blow off some of his excess wolf energy.

A little over an hour later they had all of the aliens rounded up. The team managed to stay relatively unscathed, only some scratches and bruises to show for their work.

They were back at the hub when Jack approached him. "Hey Ianto, if you still want those days off you're welcome to them."

He smiled, "Thank you Sir." Ianto walked off into the Archives, he knew he didn't have long until his transformation so getting to his sister's house was out of the question. He'd just have to stay at the Hub.

As Ianto hurried off to his room he could barely even think, he should've transformed while ago and was staying human through sheer force of will. Unfortunately even his will couldn't last long and it was all he could do just to be able to lock himself away in time for his turning.

As he ran into the room he hurriedly locked it and shed his clothes, usually he didn't care but he wasn't going to damage his £100 suit. He sat down and let the transformation take hold of him.

Ianto opened his now yellow eyes and looked around, he didn't recognize this place. He walked around the confined space and growled at finding no way to escape his new prison. As he settled into this new place he smelled something familiar, it smelled of mate and pack. Ianto turned his head and howled at the smell of home.

 

As the team were leaving there seemed to be a faint howling noise. "Did you hear that?" Without waiting for an answer he went into full on Captain mode. "Tosh, I want you to check the CCTV. Owen, you check the armory."

"Jack! Come here," she waved him over and pulled up CCTV from earlier in the night. "Look here, Ianto went into this room around nine but he hasn't come out yet. And look at the heat sensors" On her screen there was a huge blob of bright orange heat in the room Ianto was in.

"That doesn't look human."

"That's exactly what I was thinking Jack."

"So does Tea Boy have another robot girlfriend he's hiding?" 

Jack shook his head in denial. "No, Ianto wouldn't do that to us, not again."

"Well it's not like he hasn't before." Owen pointed out.

"Regardless of why it's there we need to check it out, let's go." 

They all made their way down to the room, but Jack stopped them at the door. "Stand back, I'm gonna check this out solo first. If Ianto is in trouble having all of us charge in may not be for the best." With that Jack carefully opened the door and stepped inside.

Jack quickly scanned the room, immediately taking note of the mound of fur in the corner. "Ianto?" he asked, not seeing him inside the room. When Jack walked in he was expecting a hostage situation, maybe even another incident like with the cyberwoman, even if he hated to admit the possibility. What Jack was not expecting was for the mound of fur to lift it's wolf like head in response. A pair of very familiar blue eyes stared back at him.

Jack closed his eyes and hoped against all hope that what he was thinking wasn't true. "Ianto?" The large wolf banged its tail against the ground. "Owen, grab the biggest tranqs we've got."


	3. And These Two Wonder Why They Have Trust Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a lot fluffier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp sorry for the short chapter but I'm going out of town today and wanted to give you what I already had written. Plus I just totally changed the direction that I was going with this story so... y'know... this'll be fun

When Ianto woke up he was in a new room, while the last room was dark and grey this room was bright and white. It had a bench too small to hold him, a water bowl, and a large leg of meat.

He huffed before trotting over to have some dinner.

 

Jack watched the as the wolf trotted around its cell, going almost immediately for the meat. Jack sighed and leaned against the glass, “Ianto, Ianto if you’re in there give me a sign. Anything.” 

Jack waited but the wolf just kept gnawing at its dinner. He turned around and slid down the glass, cold from the concrete seeping into his pants. He was trying to keep his cool, for Ianto’s sake. He just couldn’t think about the possibility that this may be the end. He always knew that Ianto would die but he thought that he’d have more time.

They sat there for minutes, maybe even hours as Jack tried to get his head back on straight. Ianto needed him at the top of his game if he was going to fix whatever caused him to turn into this… thing. The rest of the team were at home so they didn’t bother him. But that might not have been the blessing that it originally seemed as it just gave Jack time to dwell on his thoughts. Thoughts of a particularly handsome archivist. He was just so terrified that whatever happened to Ianto they wouldn’t be able to fix.

"Ianto, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you are in there I just want you to know that we are searching for a way to fix this. We will get you back Ianto." Jack turned around to see the wolf sitting next to him, staring right at him. "I will get you back."

He looked further into the cell and noticed that the wolf was out of water. He gave a teary eyed smile that was very strained. "Looks like you could use a refill." 

He stood up and went to unlock the cell, before stopping to wonder how he's going to make sure he isn't attacked. "You wouldn't attack would you... bud..." don't call it Ianto, can't deal with Ianto being trapped. Jack just shrugged and opened the cell anyways. Not like he had to worry about dying.

As Jack stepped into the cell he kept a close eye on the wolf. He hadn't even made it five feet into the cell before the wolf came up and tackled him. Jack reached for his gun and already had it cocked before he realized that it wasn't attacking him. It was- He was licking him and cuddling with him. "I-Ianto?"

Ianto thumped his tail and licked his face again. "Ianto!" he screamed, "Oh Ianto it's you it's really you!" Jack could feel the tears streaming down his face but he didn't care, he had his Ianto back! Yes he was currently stuck as a giant beast, but it was still progress.

Jack grabbed Ianto's head and forced him to look at him. Despite having conformation that this was indeed Ianto he still acted a lot like a dog, making Jack think that his brain was being affected, at least somewhat. "Ianto, we are going to fix this, just hold on okay? Don't leave me just yet." 

All Jack got in response was a new batch of dog slobber on his face.


	4. We’ve Got a… Hairy Situation Here

“Alright Jack what are we gonna do about the mutt we’ve got locked in the cells?” Owen asked as he lounged in his chair.

Jack growled, “That mutt, as you said, is Ianto. I believe that an alien or artifact may have affected him somehow. Whatever it was affected his mind and body.”

“In what way Jack?” Tosh was scared for her friend and hoped to have him back soon.

“Well he seems to still remember us, or me at least but,” Jack sighed, “he still behaves like a dog. Just a giant sized one.”

Owen snorted, “got that right.”

“Owen, could you run some tests on Ianto, see if what is happening might be temporary?”

Owen shot out of his seat. “Woah now, I ain’t going in there with that beast!”

“You’ll be fine Owen he won’t hurt you.”

“Oh yeah, and how do you know?”

“Well he didn’t maul me when I went to feed him.” Jack smiled as he remembered Ianto tackling him and imagined Owen’s reaction to that.

“Yeah, well you two are fucking,” Owen accused, “Maybe he just smelled himself on you.”

Jack sighed. “If it makes you feel that much better I’ll come in with you.” Secretly Jack was glad for an excuse to see Ianto again. He turned to Tosh, “Could you check the cameras while we’re down there. See if Ianto came into contact with anything that could’ve done this?”

“Sure thing Jack.”

While Tosh checked the CCTV in the hub Jack and Owen made their way down to the cells. As soon as Ianto heard them coming he started to stand, wagging his tail as they got closer. “Hey Ianto.” Jack called as he got closer. “Did you miss me?” More tail bangs. “Well Owen needs to do a check up on you, to make sure you’re okay. Do you understand what I’m saying?” Ianto did nothing but kept wagging his tail.

“You go first Harkness.” Owen whispered. “My tombstone ain’t gonna say ‘taken down by giant mutt’.”

“Fine by me.” Jack said as he unlocked the door and stepped inside. “Just whatever you do don’t shoot.”

Owen scoffed, “Your funeral.”

As Jack stepped farther into the cell Ianto bounced forward and greeted him like he did yesterday, with a full body tackle and plenty of dog slobber. “Are you happy to see me?” Jack laughed.

“Bloody hell.” Owen laughed. “He acts just like a dog! Oh this is priceless. Tea Boy reduced to a slobbering mutt. What’ll he do next? Do you think if I threw my pen he’d fetch it for me?”

Ianto turned towards Owen and started growling. “Hey, hey.” Jack soothed. “Owen’s just being a prat like always. Just let him look over you and then he can leave okay?”

Ianto just huffed and laid down in the middle of the cell. 

“Alright Mutt lets get this over with.” With that Owen ran the scanner over Ianto’s body. “All I need is a blood test and then I can run the results upstairs.” He said pulling out a needle.

Ianto immediately jumped up and growled when he saw the needle. Jack stood between him and Owen with his hands raised. “Ianto it’s okay, we just need to take your blood. You’ve done this a million times before. It’ll be fine.”

Eventually Ianto calmed down enough to stop growling and calm down his defensive stance. He still didn’t sit down but he allowed Owen to come near and take his blood, with Jack’s calming presence next to him. “All done Jack, I’ll just go upstairs and figure out the results.”

“Thanks Owen,” Jack didn’t look up from rubbing Ianto’s side, “I think I’ll just stay down here. Call me when the results are in.”

“Will do.” Owen called. “Please refrain from having sex with the wolf Jack.”

“I wouldn’t do that unless he could say yes.” Jack smirked, “However if he did I’m sure we could have fun with that tail.”

Owen’s face scrunched in disgust. “You’re gross Harkness.”

Jack waited until Owen had disappeared up the stairs again before he got up and locked the cell door. “Okay Ianto, it’s just you and me now.” Ianto banged his tail and stood up to lick Jack’s face.

Jack scratched at Ianto’s back, “We’re gonna get you back, you understand that? You’re not going to be stuck like this forever.”

“Jack.” Owen called through the comm in his ear. “You better come see this.”

Jack hurried upstairs and into the med bay, “What is it?”

Owen pointed at the projection on the wall. “This is Ianto’s DNA from three months ago when he had his last physical. This,” He showed another picture of twisted strands, “is Ianto’s DNA that I just retrieved from him.”

Jack heard a gasp from behind him. “They’re the same.” Tosh said, leaning on the railing above them.

“Exactly. Ianto’s DNA has not been altered by anything or anyone.”

“But how is that possible?” Jack asked. “He has very obviously been changed.”

“I don’t know.” called Tosh from above. “But he didn’t come into contact with any unknown tech, so it lines up.”

“It’s possible because Tea Boy has always been part mutt.” Owen sounded weirdly smug over this fact.

“What do you mean he’s always been part wolf?” Jack knew his boyfriend very well and could confirm that before yesterday he hadn’t been a six foot wolf. Jack felt like he would have noticed that by now if he was.

“I mean that he’s always had it in his DNA but it’s been dormant before now.” he shrugged.  
“So the question is, what caused his DNA to become active?” Tosh asked finally walking down the steps to join them.

“And is there any way to deactivate it.”

The team spent the next two days trying to find a way to change Ianto back.

They had exhausted just about every option and were all dead on their feet. The only reason any of them were still awake is because of the outrageous amount of instant coffee they were pumping into their systems. It was almost midnight and Jack had sent Owen and Tosh home, stating that it wouldn’t help Ianto if they both collapsed from exhaustion.

Jack made his way down to the cells, Ianto was chewing on a huge bone Jack had brought him earlier along with his dinner. “Hey Ianto.” He sighed stepping into the cell and lying on Ianto’s soft fur. “We all really miss you. I promise that I will never stop looking for a way to turn you back Ianto.” Jack looked him right in the eyes. “Never. You hear me?”

Ianto leaned over and licked his face, giving him the dog equivalent of a smile.

Jack sighed and settled down next to Ianto, resting his head on Ianto’s side. Jack was tired but didn’t want to him alone. Eventually Jack fell asleep as Ianto kept gnawing his bone.

At five am Jack was woken up to the feeling of the body under his shifting and his head falling on familiar pale flesh that he hadn’t seen in three days.


	5. Conversations

Ianto groaned underneath Jack. “Not the best way to wake up.” He rolled Jack off of him and started stretching, being on all fours for three days straight made his muscles sore in strange places.

“Ianto!” Jack gasped. He immediately did a once over to make sure that Ianto wasn’t injured. The lack of clothes on him probably made it a lot easier, Ianto thought. When Jack was satisfied that he was unharmed Ianto found himself engulfed in a hug. “What the hell happened to you?”

“Could I have some clothes first? It’s cold down here.” Ianto yawned. “I’ll give you the short version but then I want to go to sleep.”

“No, I want the full story now Ianto. You were a wolf for three days.” Jack had his ‘Captain Voice’ on which Ianto knew meant that he wasn’t going to back down. When Ianto looked into Jack’s eyes though he could see the hurt and relief Jack was feeling.

Ianto groaned. “Yeah I was a wolf, don’t you think that kind of takes a lot out of a man? I’m exhausted Jack. Please, I promise I’ll tell you anything and everything you want to know. After I get to sleep. Please Jack.” Ianto knew he was practically begging at this point but he was too tired to care.

Jack looked down at Ianto who was staring up at him with those big blue eyes and knew that Ianto knew he could never say no to. “Fine, but you have to stay in the hub until I get the full story.” His expression softened as he helped Ianto to his feet. “I’ll go get you some clothes and then you can sleep in my bunker. Sound good?”

Ianto smiled. “Sounds perfect.”

 

Over twelve hours later when Ianto finally woke up Jack was a mess. He was freaking out about how long Ianto had been asleep and whether or not this was normal or healthy. So when Ianto finally woke up and joined them in the main hub Jack nearly tackled him trying to make sure he was still in one piece.

“Jack I’m fine.” Ianto protested.

Jack glared at him. “Well you were a wolf for three days and then practically in a coma for another twelve hours after that. So excuse me if I’m a little concerned.”

“Good to see you up and about Tea Boy.” Owen called from his desk. “Jack has been driving me and Tosh up the walls.”

Ianto just ignored Owen and turned to the rest of the team. “Well then, I’m sure you all want answers then.”

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” Jack drawled.

Ianto straightened up, somehow looking every bit the professional he did in his suits despite the pajamas he was wearing. “I’ll go get the coffee started then. We’ll probably be here for awhile.”

Everybody was gathered in the conference room, fresh coffee in their hands. “So, first I’d like to apologize for the worry I’ve cause these past few days. I truly never meant to hurt you guys.”

“Well too late for that Mutt.”

“Owen!” Tosh smacked him upside the head. “Ianto has no control over his DNA. I mean honestly, I wouldn’t tell you either with the way you’re acting.”

Ianto smiled. “Thanks for understanding Tosh. In all honesty it’s been a secret in my family for generations, long before the reign of Queen Victoria.”

“So your family was responsible for the formation of Torchwood?” Jack asked, knowing about the werewolf the Doctor helped stop that prompted the Queen to form the alien fighting organization.

“No.” Ianto was firm in his refusal. “That was a different, although similar, species. As I’m sure you know by now we are much nicer.” He sighed, “They’re always giving us a bad name.”

“So you were never going to tell us?” Jack had a look of betrayal on his face.

Owen scoffed. “What do you expect? Keeping secrets is what the Tea Mutt does best.”

Ianto ignored Owen, like usual, and turned to Jack. “Jack, I promise that I never meant to hurt you. It’s just, in my family you don’t tell anyone, you only tell outsiders if you marry them. Please believe that hurting you was never my intention.”

Jack sighed and rubbed his head. “I believe you Ianto, it’s just,” he sighed, “a lot to take in.”

“How do you turn into a wolf?” Ianto smiled, of course Tosh would be the one to want to know the technical aspects.

“Well I don’t really know how, we never really let scientists close enough to experiment on us you know?” Ianto gave an awkward chuckle. “What I do know is that it happens on the full moon and lasts for all three days of it.”

“The moon’s only full for one day Fur Brain, everybody knows that.” Owen sneared.

He sighed. “That’s true Owen but on the two days surrounding the full moon the moon’s still showing at 99 percent capacity. I guess that 99 percent is enough for my biology to turn on those days.” He shrugged. “The change lasts for three whole nights, only two days really but because of the energy it takes to change form twice in as many days I’m usually out for the count for the third day anyways.”

“So you entire family is a bunch of werewolves?” Ianto was glad that Jack was giving him the opportunity to explain himself. 

“Yeah, it’s apparently a dominant trait too because any kids we have are werewolves too.” Ianto heard his stomach growl and gave an awkward chuckle. “Could we order some food? I’m starving.”

Jack stood up and announced, “Of course, would you like some pizza?”

Ianto smiled back at him. “That sounds fantastic Jack.”

 

After everyone had finished eating, Ianto finishing two large pizzas all by himself, Jack retreated to his office. Ianto watched him walk off and followed him up, shutting the door behind him. “Jack, are- are we okay?”

He looked up from his paperwork, giving Ianto that thousand megawatt smile that he used when he wanted someone to think he was okay when he wasn’t. “Why wouldn’t we be?”

Ianto sat down and sighed. “Oh I don’t know. Maybe because I’ve been lying to you since the day we met?”

“You had your reasons Ianto.”

“That doesn’t make it okay Jack. But,” Ianto shrugged, “maybe we could try to start over? I want to make this up to you, make things right between us Jack.”

“Oh I could think of a few ways.” Jack smirked.

“I meant it Jack.” Ianto stood up and made his way over to Jack’s side of the desk. “I was thinking you could come over and meet my family, maybe even join us on the next full moon. Maybe go on some dates before that. You know, couple things.”

Jack smiled, a genuine smile of joy this time. “Ianto I would love that.”

Ianto beamed before grabbing Jack’s face and kissing him long and deep. Ianto pulled away, their faces still only centimeters apart, and whispered, “No more secrets. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end! I plan on making this a series with two sequels so stay tuned!


End file.
